The present invention relates to battery-using electronic devices, such as digital camera and portable game machine.
As electronic devices such as digital cameras and portable game machines, those of the type using a battery are known (such as a device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-36915, for example). In addition, a battery of the type as a battery 301 shown in FIG. 49 is known that is formed in a flat, thin rectangular parallelepiped shape with a battery side terminal portions 302 being provided on a front end portion. The battery side terminal portions 302 include, for example, a positive terminal 303 (first terminal), a control terminal 304 (second terminal), a negative terminal 305 (third terminal) (such as a device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-110121, for example).
An electronic device using the battery 301, of course, has a battery compartment portion. A rear end portion of the battery compartment portion has a device side terminal portion for being contacted with the first to third battery side terminals 303 to 305 of the battery side terminal portions 302. Upon insertion of the battery into the battery compartment portion, the battery side terminals 303 to 305 of the battery side terminal portion are brought into contact with first to third terminals of the device side terminal portion provided on the side of the rear end of the battery compartment portion.
With an electronic device using a flat, thin battery, which is configured as shown in FIG. 50 for example, there are problems as described herebelow. A device side terminal portion 313 is configured with a plurality of terminals 311 mounted to a terminal holder 312. The terminal holder 312 is disposed on a printed circuit board 314, and lower end portions 311a of the terminals 311 formed to protrude from the lower end of the terminal holder 312 are led out from openings 315 provided to the printed circuit board 314 to the side of a lower end face of the printed circuit board 314. Thereafter, the lower end portion 311a are connected with the printed circuit board 314 through soldered portions 316. Problems occurring in this case are as described herebelow.
(1) A height H1 from the upper end of the terminal holder 312 either to the lower end portions 311a of the terminals 311 or to the lowers end of the soldered portions 316 is a sum value of a height H2 of the terminal holder 312 plus a thickness H3 of the printed circuit board 314 plus a length of the lower end portion 311a of the terminals 311 protruding from the lower end face of the printed circuit board 314 or a thickness H4 of the soldered portions 316 (H1=H2+H3+H4). This hinders reduction of the thickness of the electronic device.
(2) Grounding of the device side terminal portion 313 is not taken into account. A grounding structure has to newly be provided for grounding of the device side terminal portion 313, thereby increasing the cost.